Autorská práva JKR
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky JKR Disclaimers od aew1818. Jak by asi jednotlivé postavy z HP vyjádřily svůj postoj ohledně autorských práv JKR.
1. Chapter 1

**JKR Disclaimers – Autorská práva JKR**

Autorka: **aew1818**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Humor, ficlet

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by aew1818, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Předmluva překladatelky: _Nedávno jsem objevila tuto povídečku. Je to trochu jiná než všechno ostatní, a co se párování týče, tak velmi neutrální._

**Autorská práva JKR**

Já (mračí se), ani vy, bando tupohlavců, nevlastníme jakoukoliv postavu, dokonce ani sami sebe. (Úšklebek) Kdybych měl práva na tuto povídku, jistě bych se stal učitelem obrany proti černé magii. J. K. Rowlingová (obsidiánový pohled) dostane všechny svrčky, srpce i galeony. Dokonce i náš velký Harry Potter chápe tato základní pravidla kapitalistického světa.

Severus T. Snape; netopýr z podzemí; neobyčejný Mistr Lektvarů

ooOoo

Jak jistě víš, já, moji přátelé i moje oblíbení mazlíčci náležíme této milé dámě J. K. Rowlingové. Příště až přijdeš do Bradavic, tak se zastav se na čaj a pár nezdolných koláčků.

Hagrid; hajný a Profesor péče o kouzelné tvory

ooOoo

Mohu Vám nabídnout citrónový bonbón, než tohle vyřešíme? Prosím, já Vás ubezpečuji, že všechny postavy, kromě těch neuvedeným v oficiálních knihách Harryho Pottera, vzešly plně z geniální mysli paní J. K. Rowlingové. Bez ohledu na její rozhodnutí, že mě v šestém dílu obětuje, jsem velký obdivovatel její práce. Jste si úplně jistí, že si nedáte ani jeden citrónový bonbón?

Albus Brumbál; ředitel Střední školy čar a kouzel

ooOoo

Dostanu zpátky své tělo. Dostanu zpátky své tělo, dostanu zpátky své tělo. Cože? Byl jsem předvolán? NE, TO SI NEMYSLÍM. Crucio… Tak dobře! Tak dobře! Dokud nedostanu do rukou obraceč času, což bude první věc, kterou udělám, až budu mít opět své ruce. J. K. Rowlingová vlastní všechny postavy oficiální série Harryho Pottera. Jednou, až budu mít obraceč času, tak PŘEPÍŠU HISTORII včetně toho nesmyslu o dítěti, které mě porazí. Teď ven! JDĚTE!

Voldemort; Temný Pán, vraždící maniak, rádoby čistokrevný, utkvělý kultovní vůdce, sociopat světové úrovně, atd.

ooOoo

Důkladně jsem prostudoval tento problém. Věřím, že podle kouzelnických i mudlovských práv či stanov vlastní madam Rowlingová veškerá autorská práva ke všem postavám uvedených v oficiální sérii knih Harryho Pottera. (Prosím, povšimněte si indexu s odkazy na postavy a knihy na přiloženém pergamenu.) Vzhledem k tomuto vlastnictví, všechny odměny z kouzelnických i mudlovských knih by měly být převedeny na účet autorky, když vyloučíme spotřební daně a celní poplatky.

Percy Weasley; první asistent asistenta pana B. Skrka z odbor pro Mezinárodní kouzelnickou spolupráci Ministerstva kouzel

ooOoo

Vážně, Rone! Ne, tobě opravdu nikdo nezaplatí. Všechny postavy oficiální série knih Harryho Pottera náleží madam J. K. Rowlingové. Ne, nemůžeš požádat Kudleyské kanonýry o sezónní vstupenku a nemůžeš jim dávat žádné rady. Všechny honoráře patří madam Rowlingové. (Skřípe zuby) Ne, opravdu neobdržíš dárkový certifikát z obchodu Prvotřídní potřeby pro famfrpál a ani jim nemůžeš navrhnout, aby ti nějaký věnovali. Jestli se ještě jednou zeptáš na ten honorář, pošlu tvé matce sovu a požádám jí, aby ti to vysvětlila.

Hermiona Grangerová; navždy nejlepší přítelkyně Harryho Pottera, první mudlorozené ministryně kouzel

ooOoo

RONALDE BILIUSI WEASLEY – teď mě dobře poslouchej, mladý muži! Obdržela jsem sovu od Hermiony. Má pravdu. Nenáleží ti žádný výdělek z prodaných kouzelnických ani mudlovských knih jen proto, že jsi jednou z postav. Laskavě už ji s tímto tématem PŘESTAŇ OPAKOVANĚ OTRAVOVAT nebo se ve velké síni setkáš s MOU DŘEVĚNOU LŽÍCÍ. Paní J. K. Rowlingová vlastní všechny postavy z oficiální série Harryho Pottera a obdrží všechny vydělané galeony. Pokud bys toužil po nějakých penězích navíc, můžeš si najít letní brigádu místo toho, abys CELÉ LÉTO JEN PROSPAL.

hlas Molly Weasleyové v přiloženém huláku

ooOoo

Dobbymu je to tak líto. Dobby nemůže dát žádné peníze ubohým pánům a paním, kteří tvoří fan fiction. Pouze ta zlá paní J. K. Rowlingová vlastní nás všechny, kteří vystupujeme v knihách o velkém Harry Potterovi. Ta-která-musí-být-jmenovaná zakazuje jakékoliv honoráře. Dobby teď musí jít a potrestat se. Dobby se musí rozhodnout, jestli narazí hlavou do zdi nebo si popálí své ruce.

Dobby; svobodný skřítek, hrdina


	2. Chapter 2

**JKR Disclaimers – Autorská práva JKR**

Autorka: **aew1818**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**

Humor, ficlet

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by aew1818, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Předmluva překladatelky: _Část druhá, kterou jsem při prvním překladu nějak opomenula... Prostě jsem si nevšimla. Pardon.  
_

**Autorská práva JKR II**

Severusi Snape, okamžitě se přestaň smát a pomoz mi! Až se tahle dvojčata vrátí z prázdnin, hodlám jim napařit trest s Filchem až do konce studií. A pokud si nepřeješ mít tato dvě růžová netopýří křídla připevněná napořád, přestaň se smát. Osaháváš mojí hůlku v mé ruce! Ne, nemohu letaxovou sítí zavolat Molly. Ne, s těmito oslnivými fousky, které mi raší na tváři a s mým přehozem z pravé tlapičky. Co jste si myslela, madam Rowlingová, když jste přidala tyto dvě postavy do svých knih? Madam Rowlingová, pokud chcete mít další zisk z mé postavy a dalších, požaduji, abyste dvojčata držela zkrátka.

Minerva McGonagallová, profesorka Přeměňování, Zástupkyně ředitele

ooOoo

Ne… ne… nevyděsil jste mě. Mé vnitřní oko mi řeklo, že přijdete. Hmm, chcete vědět něco o… Ano, ano, už vidím, že všechna práva na postavy náleží madam… oh, ne, ne, panu Rowlingovi. Předvídám, že z něj bude velký boháč a ožení se s úžasnou ženou. Je smutné, že pro vás tu vidím jen smrt či nehodu či stáří. Moje vnitřní oko se nikdy nemýlí.

Sybila Trelawneyová, příležitostná věštkyně, profesorka Jasnovidectví

ooOoo

TY TAM! ANO, TY, ŠPINAVÝ MUDLO, TYS NARUŠIL MOJI SOUKROMOU CHVILKU S MÝM PÁNEM. MÁŠ VŮBEC TUŠENÍ, JAK JE TĚŽKÉ UKOŘISTIT SI NERUŠENÉ SETKÁNÍ S LORDEM VOLDEMORTEM, POKUD OVŠEM NEJDE O KÁMEN MUDRCŮ ČI BEZOVOU HŮLKU? AŽ S TEBOU SKONČÍM, BUDEŠ SI JEŠTĚ PŘÁT, ABY TI MOZKOMOŘI DALI POLIBEK. Takže co? Rowlingová vlastní všechna práva na tohohle ufňukance Harryho Pottera, chlapce-který-se-ze-svého-života-nebude-dlouho-těšit. Až se můj pán zmocní kouzelnického i tvého špinavého mudlovského světa, bude madam zpívat jinou písničku (bude křičet v agónii). Pro tentokrát – CRUCIO!

Belatrix Lestrangeová, další maniakální psychopat

ooOoo

Pane Pottere, jestli nezůstanete ve své posteli, použiji na vás přilepovací kouzlo. Rozumím tomu, že jste rozrušený, protože madam Rowlingová vlastně všechna práva na naše postavy, ale to neznamená, že se můžete proletovat za mrazivého počasí bez čepice a rukavic. Ano, vím, že jsou zimní prázdniny, ale i tak si potřebujete vzít své tonikum proti nachlazení. Je mi úplně jedno, jestli vás profesor Snape nemá rád a stejně ho vaří. I kdyby měl vaše symptomy ministr Popletal, stejně bych ho to přinutila vypít! Jen si přeji, aby profesor Snape vynalezl lektvar pro zdravý rozum, který bych mohla podávat vám i ostatním podobným – nejdřív jednej a až potom mysli – spolužákům z Nebelvíru.

Madam Poppy Pomfreyová, léčitelka

ooOoo

Kdo? Paní Rowlingová? Do přístěnku, hned! Nechci slyšet o jakékoliv zrůdné knize. Neexistuje nic takového jako MAGIE, takže je mi úplně jedno, kdo dostane honorář z těchto zmiňovaných knih o mém abnormálním synovci. Jestli takto trávíte svůj volný čas, pak to s vámi, bando bláznicích opilců, špatně skončí.

Petunie Dursleyová, umístěná na druhém místě mezi nejhanebnějšími mudly, teta Toho-o-kterého-už-se-ani-méně-starat-nemohla

ooOoo

F: Předpokládáme, že víte. Že tohle

G: je prostě naprosto jasné. Ta směšně bohatá

F: a neuvěřitelně lakomá madam

G: J. K. Rowlingová vlastní všechny postavy v knihách o Harrym

F: Potterovi, ale všichni ožebračení autoři se jí mohou

G: pomstít za pouhý srpec

F: a dva svrčky. Kratochvilné kouzelnické kejkle nabízí odplatu pro ty,

G: kteří mají hluboko do kapsy, ale bohatou představivost. Odvetné

F: emaily se zacílí pouze na vámi vybrané oběti a vyhnou

G: všem zástupcům (pokud se ovšem nejmenují Percy Weasley), který by snad mohl být přiřazen k přímému emailu.

F: Na všech tvářích to vytvoří blikavou značku dolaru, eura či libry, která

G: může být viděna až přes čtyři vrstvy oblečení. Pro

F: kouzelnické zákazníky jakákoliv barva, kterou si vyberete, ale pro mudly

G: pouze blyštivá červená. Trvá to

F: třicet minut a je také k dispozici

G: ve formuli pro Donald Trumpa a Ruperta Murdocha, abyste naštvali

F: šéfy a ostatní egomaniaky.

Gred & Forge Weasleyovi, neobyčejní šprýmaři


End file.
